She Has a Way About Her
by spottedhorse
Summary: Song fic based on the Billy Joel song. Fluffy, happy stuff. Please leave reviews:- Debated on the rating but if you can watch the show, I think you can read this.


Okay, this is a song fic. I needed a break from the darkness of _Can't Go Home Again_ so I wrote a happy. I love Billy Joel's songs and this one inspired me…

Oh, and I don't own anything, nothing, nada…but since Billy Petersen is going to have all that free time on his hands now… Can I have him? No? Well, I had to try.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gil sat at his desk, feeling weary…and lonely. He knew he should go home. Hank needed a walk and some human time. But Gil needed some human time too and there was one particular human that wouldn't be at home. So he sat as his desk.

He heard the click of her heals in the hall. It had become a habit with Catherine, checking on him at the end of every shift. After Sara left and then after Warrick…well, they all needed each other more than ever; but between Catherine and him, the need was different. For him, she filled some of the emptiness but he wasn't sure what he did for her, just that she seemed to need him. He smiled when he looked up and saw her standing in his doorway.

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know why it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere  
_

She hesitated, tilted her head, and then smiled before she walked in and sat in the chair across from him. "You need some sunshine in your life, Bugman. Come over this afternoon and help me grill. Lindsey wants grilled chicken, a la Grissom."

He smiled. "You want chicken?"

Her blue eyes settled into his as she grinned. "I want to see some tan on that hide of yours. You're spending too much time indoors, brooding. Need to get out and let some sunshine in your life." He chuckled as he stood up and walked with her to the door, which he closed and locked behind them. "My _hide_?" he teased as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, your hide. What would you have me call it…epidermis? She touched his forearm, her warm hand sending shivers through him. "I could call it flesh, but that sounds like something for the worms…"

He looked down at her hand on his arm and as they walked into the sunshine of the early morning, he walked with her to her car. As they walked, his hand sought hers and when they reached her door, he turned her and looked into her face, seeing compassion. She smiled at him inquiringly. As he looked at her, took in the expression in her eyes and the fullness of her lips; he wanted to kiss her.

"What time," he managed to ask in a croak.

"What time, what?" Her blue pools were inviting him in.

"Chicken…" he answered hoarsely.

"Five thirty?"

He leaned down to hear her soft response and now his lips were only centimeters from hers. All he had to do was turn his head… "Okay…I'll see you then. Oh, white meat or dark meat?"

"Some of both; after all, you like thighs…" she smirked.

His face flushed with the sure knowledge that she had caught him gazing at her posterior again. "Yes, I do," he answered huskily.

She smiled and climbed into her car. He watched chuckling, as she drove away. She knew him too well…

_She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know what it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way of talkin'  
I don't know why it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere _

Several hours later, he stood over the hot grill watching the chicken; breasts and thighs. Catherine had laughed when he unwrapped the packages and she noted his selection. Her expression had been a knowing one and he had blushed slightly as her eyes told him what she knew. His mind was lost in the memory of that moment when he felt her hand on his cheek. He blinked and flinched at her touch. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said

"No… its okay, just startled me, that's all," he said flustered. He wanted her hands on him again.

"How's the chicken?"

"Not as done as you implied you want my hide to be," he quipped.

"Oh, I don't want you crispy; just pleasingly pink," she said grinning.

"Mmmmm, pink?"

"Before the tan. And you tan so nicely too; when you have one."

He rolled his eyes and then looked at her. "And you don't tan much, just burn."

"Which is why I'm envious of yours." Hesitantly her hand inched toward the sleeve of his shirt. She inched it up a little and looked at the line between his pale upper arm and the slightly tan lower arm. "Hmmmm, nice," she cooed.

He blushed again, the feel of her fingers on his arm tantalizing. "Uh, thanks…" His head was beginning to spin. He turned and put his hands on her waist, looking deep into her eyes. She let out a small gasp as his hands touched her and her eyes glittered. "Cath, I…" Just then the flames of the fire flared up and they turned their attention to the grill. He dowsed the flame and stood, watching to be sure it didn't flair up again when he felt her lean into him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unsure if the heat he was feeling was from the fire in the grill or the fire she was creating within him.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around  
She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel  
And I find the strength to keep on goin'  
She's got a light around her  
And ev'rywhere she goes a million  
Dreams of love surround her ev'rewhere_

They ate inside with Lindsey babbling on about her day at school and some party she was going to that night. "And Jenna asked me to stay over, is that all right, Mom?"

"Sure, honey. It's not a school night…"

Lindsey flashed a smile at Gil and then at her mother. Yeah, I can stay out all night…" she giggled.

Catherine shot her a glare and then glanced at Gil, deciding that he had missed her daughter's not so subtle hint. They finished and Lindsey bounded out the door as her friend came to pick her up.

Gil helped her clean up and then looked around, suddenly feeling depressed again. He assumed that he should go home. As if she read his mind, her hand reached for his arm again and pulled gently toward her living room. She sat on her couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. He sat, not sure what he should do and unable to think of anything to say, panicking. Her hand went to his cheek, she turned his face to hers and as he looked into her eyes, he knew what he needed to do.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me, I get turned around oh oh oh_

Their first kiss was better than he had ever imagined. Once his lips touched hers, he ceased all thinking and let his feelings take over. Her lips were so soft and luscious and inviting. He felt himself getting lost in the feel of her lips on his and the smoothness of her skin beneath his hands as he caressed her arms and then moved to her neck and face. He wanted to feel her beneath his fingers, all of her. And her lips….she parted them and his tongue found hers. As they danced and touched, flames lit within him far greater than the fire in the grill that afternoon. Their tongues danced in unison, teasing and taunting until finally, he couldn't breathe and he backed away. As he looked into her eyes, he saw the lust he was feeling reflected back. Without a word, she took his hand and stood, leading him to her room._  
_

He hesitated until her hands went to his shirt and began to unbutton him. It was then that he realized how desperately he needed her_. _Their love making was slow but unbelievably intense. They took their time with one another, exploring and discovering; relishing the feel of each other. He was floating high above the bed, free of worry or sadness or regret. She was holding him up with invisible wings, soaring with him as they made their way higher and higher until they reached ecstasy. The pleasure he felt in her arms was so great it almost became painful as they continued the journey. And just as he thought he could stand no more, it happened; the explosion shook through his entire body as he felt his release triggered by hers. He heard himself calling her name and wondered briefly why he sounded so distant. But the sound of her moans and her calling him pushed his own thoughts aside as he rejoiced in the pleasure she felt because of him. As they drifted back down to earth, he hovered over her, watching her face and reveling in her glow. His heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him. Something in her expression, something deep in her eyes drew the words from his mouth before he time to consider and talk himself out of saying them; "I love you, Catherine."

"I know," she whispered reverently. He chuckled at her self assuredness and then buried his face in the crook of her neck, nibbling and nuzzling in her warmth. "I love you too," he heard her whisper, her mouth close to his ear. He lifted his head and gazed into her calm blue eyes and found something he hadn't had in a very long time. He found happiness.

_She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her any way_

purejoypurejoypurejoypurejoy

Hope this was a happy for you. Please leave reviews. I realize it is fluffy with no substance to speak of, but still...


End file.
